Strong
by musicvamp
Summary: Bella's a different person. She is strong and independent, always has been. When she meets the charming Edward Cullen in Forks, will she despise his overprotective nature or become a damsel in distress, something she's always hated? I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1 airport

I was at the airport waiting for my flight to board. A voice raspy with lack of sleep sounded through the terminal. One week ago today, my mother, Renee, and boyfriend, Phil, had been pronounced man and wife in front of all their friends and me. Phil wasn't good enough for my free spirited mom, though. He was always dragging her around to his baseball games without a second thought. I'd tried to talk my mom out of saying "I do," one last time, while I was placing the veil over her perfectly styled hair at the wedding.

Slowly, because she was so excited that she had forgotten her non-existent ability to retain alcohol and had some champagne, I explained. Spelling out in simple words, that Phil would only hurt her in the end. That I could see in his eyes that he cared more about beer and baseball then he did about my mother. But despite my efforts she had chosen to go through with the marriage.

Now I'm listening intently to the loud speakers as I wait for my plain to be called. I was alone and liked it that way. Renee and Phil had to stop at the metal detectors, not that they minded. Phil had a game this afternoon and was very pushy trying to hurry us along. But I liked seeing Renee happy and even if it only lasted a few years, it would be worth it to hear the smile in her voice and the glow in hers eyes. Two of the few things I remember from when I was little and Renee was still with Charlie.

Charlie's my dad and the man I'm going to be staying with for now on. I decided during the reception after the wedding that I wasn't going to stick around with Renee and Phil. I would only get in the way of their fresh, lovey-dovey relationship. I'd been to Charlie's a few times before during the summers, so I would be okay with him. Although I was still worried about Renee being hurt, I knew me leaving would be for the best. Maybe some alone time would strengthen their relationship. Yeah. Right.

"Flight 7 now boarding," sounded over the loud speaker. "Flight 7 now boarding."

Reaching down I picked up my carry-on consisting of my CD player with a Linkin Park CD, my favorite book Wuthering Heights, and my new black cell phone Renee had insisted on getting me as a departure gift. I got in line to board behind an obese man in his mid-thirties with graying hair and a wobble in his walk. Behind me was a family with a mom, dad, and little girl. The girl looked to be about two years old and was bouncing up and down as her mom explained rules about being on a plain. Chuckling softly to myself I stepped forward and handed over my ticket before walking down the ramp that led to the plain.

After finding my seat next to a window I hunkered down for a long trip and put on my headphones so I could listen to music. Unfortunately a perky looking blonde with an overbite and blinding pink mini dress sat next to me and immediately started jabbering in hopes of beginning a conversation. I wasn't going to bite, I liked the quiet.

"Oh my God, like, why are you wearing so much black? Don't you, like, think that black is, like, depressing? Oh my God. Oh my God! We're, like, moving!" Shocker, I thought sarcastically. "Aren't you, like, scared? I've never been on a plain before. Have you? I think that…" she continued to talk but I blocked it out by turning up my music and staring out the window. If I thought it was going to be a long trip before, I was way off.


	2. Chapter 2 home

**Chapter 2-Home**

"Excuse me," a voice intruded on me softly and I shrugged it off. "Excuse me, miss? We've landed and it's time for you to get off the plain. Miss?" _Ugh! Was it so hard for them to just leave me alone? _Rolling my head so that I could look at whoever was intruding on my sleep, I squinted up at a woman in a blue pants suit. _What?_ Sitting up straighter in my seat I started looking around only to see that I was the only one left on the plain.

"Huh," I said my thoughts out loud. "I must have fallen asleep. Oh well." Pulling off my headphones I shoved them into my carry on black, leather bag and stood up to leave. After a few minutes of wandering I found the baggage claim and grabbed my three bags when they came around. I have one black suitcase, one red duffel bag with black skulls printed everywhere on it, and a metal briefcase made of steal with a combination lock. After juggling my duffle onto the opposite shoulder than my carry on I picked up my last two cases, one in each hand, and started walking towards the exit.

Just as I was about to lay down my briefcase so that I could open the door, Charlie pushed it forward and came barreling in. His face was turned up in a big smile as he scanned the people in the hallway leading towards the exit. After a few moments of staring at him I realized that he must be looking for me.

"Hi Charlie," I said loud enough for him to hear of the bustle of greetings going on around us. Startled he jumped slightly and whirled around. The smile that had slowly been wilting now sprang back up into a grin as he opened his arms to me.

"Isabella!" he exclaimed as he infolded me in his arms and hugged me tightly. Charlie smelled like a mix of wet moss, ocean breeze, and…fluster? Everyone always commented how odd it was that I could _smell_ emotions on people when they got close. I've always considered it a very useful gift that I have used many times before. Usually I used this unnatural ability to call peoples bluffs when I asked them questions or if they had done something wrong and were giving off the distinct odor of guilt. But right now it only served to confuse me further.

I pulled away and looked curiously up into the milky brown eyes of my father **(did the book say what color Charlie's eyes were?). ** "Why are you flustered?" I asked him in my very own blunt way. Charlie, still not able to stop smiling turned a beat cherry red and looked shamefully down at the tips of his shoes that he could just barely see over the end of his belly. "Come on, spill. You didn't actually think that you could hide anything from me, did you?"

"Well," he looked back up at me but couldn't quiet meet my eyes until he finished speaking, "IboughtyouacarandIwasafraidthatyouwouldgetmadthatIspentmoneyonyou." He took a deep breath, which he would need to after that little speech that he sputtered out. Then he looked me in the eye and waited for my reaction. I, being me, had expected something very tragic and had immediately put a blank face when he started talking. Now I let me face slowly slide into a smile.

"You I don't like people spending money on me, because I've taken care of myself most of my life," I said teasingly.

"I know," he said, again looking down in guilt.

"But," I dragged the word out and my smile turned into a huge grin that could rival his previous one, "I think that this time I could except it. I've been looking for some wheels, although I was thinking something more on two rather than four, but I think a car would be better in Forks."

He looked back up into me and the excitement came back into his eyes. Charlie looked just about ready to burst as he tried to make out understandable words. Now I could smell an aroma of sweet, pure happiness emanating from him. About thirty seconds later he gave of trying to speak past the lump in his throat and hugged me again instead. Then he took the black suitcase from me and tried to take the silver briefcase after eyeing it suspiciously, but I pulled it back slightly so he couldn't reach it. He gave me a curiously glance but after I shrugged and said that it was personal things he let it go and instead opened the door for me.

We went out to his cruiser, him being the chief of police in Forks and all it was the only vehicle he had, and we drove through a soft drizzle. When we left we where in Port Angeles, a tourist town about 40 or 50 miles away from Forks, the town I'd be living in for now on. An hour later, due to Charlie's cautious driving it took longer than it should have, we were parked in front of a blue-gray house that I knew only from the few times I had visited. About twenty yards away from the house was the edge of the forest that surrounded Forks. For a few minutes Charlie and I just sat in his cruiser and stared straight ahead, me deep in thought about where my life was going, and Charlie smelling uncomfortable. Finally he pointed to a sporty black mustang that needed some serious body work but was still in good shape, and said it was mine.

This wasn't going to be so bad. I had a car so I could get out of the house when I needed to. I had Charlie, who from the past, understood that I was a quiet (although blunt) person, and a place that I was comfortable calling home. Nope. This wasn't going to be bad at all.

**Reviews requested, but not forced. Hope you liked it. I made a couple changed to Chapter one, but not to the story so you don't have to reread it. Have fun reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 unpacking

**Chapter 3**

After Charlie and I had gone inside I told him that I wasn't hungry and was going to unpack and turn in early. Taking all my bags in one trip (I'm stronger than I look) I went up to the room I knew very well from my past. Dumping everything on the bed I took in the room around me. _No, not just any room, my bedroom_. Not much had changed from when I was a little girl living here, and visited during the summers after Renee and I left.

In the corner there was still the rocking chair Renee and Charlie would sit in as they soothed me to sleep as a baby. There was still the same closet with plain metal hangers and white racks for clothes. Instead of a baby crib though, there was a twin sized bedcovered with my faded baby blanket that Renee had left behind. Also, a battered old desk with matching chair had been added, along with an even _older_ computer. All in all, it was a simple but homey room. Unfortunately, I didn't like homey places or things. Oh well. That can easily be remedied.

I reached down and grabbed my red, skull covered duffel bag full of clothes. This bag had every pair of pants I owned as well as the shirts I had brought. Deciding it would be easier to leave the bag on the bed and just carry the clothes back and forth, I unzipped it. Inside there were 4 pairs of flare jeans, 6 pairs of skinny jeans, 2 pairs of leather pants, and 3 pairs of cargo pants (1 white, 2 black). My leather pants went onto hangers in my closet. The rest of my pants went into separate piles, sorted by type, on a rack in my closet.

Next came the shirts that I had brought with me; I had too many to bring them all. Most of my shirts were simple black T-shirts, camisoles, and one corset-type shirt. The corset thing I put on a hanger and hung up. It was one of the first things that I had packed because it was one of my favorite shirts. Mostly it was a simple black tube top with a built in bra that gave extra form to my chest. But what made it corset-like, was the laced edging around the top that led into a criss-crossing of white lace across the stomach and tied in the back with a bow. After I hung up the corset shirt I went back to my duffel and continued unpacking it.

When I finished up with my red bag, I moved on to my black suitcase. Inside were all bathroom things I would need such as a razor and toothbrush. Everything I needed for the bathroom was inside a black vinyl bag with neon green edges and a star in the center. This would be helpful because for now on I would have to share a bathroom with Charlie. _Oh well. If that's the worst thing that happens then this will be great_. I set the bag on my desk so I could grab it going out the door.

Next came my hoodies, shoes, socks, and undies. The usual things anyone would need on a daily bases. My hoodies went in the closet on a rack of their own. My undies and socks were in a shoe bock and I decided to leave them there for convenience. The shoe box went onto the floor in my closet, where it would soon be joined by my shoes.

I don't think of myself as much of a shoe girl, but I _do_ have more than one pair. My favorite pair of shoes weren't shoes at all, but a beat up pair of black leather combat boots. Then there were my black Airwalks **(I don't own Airwalks)** and my white ones too. A couple pairs of K-Swiss, one or two pairs of flats, a pair of leather "hooker" boots, and my fuzzy green slippers completed the mix. Now that my closet was filled with clothes, it was time for accessories.

I don't bother worrying over my jewelry much, but when I do, I look good. My tin, heart shaped container with my jewelry was shoved to the bottom of my suitcase. Taking it out I dumped its contents onto my desk and tossed it to the ground. _Hmmm, gonna have to get a trashcan in here._ My necklaces, earrings, rings, and bracelets were balled up into one big mess. For the next hour I disentangled all of my jewelry and set them out on my desk (something Renee always hated). My earrings were to the far left, and then moving right came my necklaces, bracelets, and rings.

I was almost done unpacking now and only had a few things left to do. First I took out all of my arm warmers and put them into the top left drawer of my desk. A had a few pairs of beyond the elbow and a few pair of forearm arm warmers. Now I went to back to my suitcase and unzipped the top of it, which was so full it looked about to burst. Inside were all of my good CDs. I had Linkin Park, Godsmack, Nickleback, Mindless Self Indulgence, Creed, Coheed and Cambria, 3 Days Grace, and a bunch of others. I took them all out and put them in to the bottom left and right drawers of my desk. I had about a hundred different CDs and I was still looking for more and more everyday.

That was just about everything that I had brought with me, except for my steal briefcase. I looked at it lying on my bed. Just sitting there it didn't look like much. A bit out of place, sure, but not like there was anything wrong with it. Nothing out of the ordinary about a briefcase, right? _Right. We'll just pretend._ Picking up my duffel bag and suitcase I shoved them into the back left corner of my closet and shut the door. Looking again at the briefcase I picked it up and shoved it underneath my bed out of the way.

Deciding to take a quick shower before I went to bed, I grabbed my black and green bag and went down the hall to the bathroom. Once inside I closed and locked the door (Charlie probably wasn't used to sharing a bathroom so I took precautions). Then I turned the shower on extra hot and stripped down before stepping in and washing up.

Half an hour later I was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, wiping steam off of it with a hand towel. Now I stood and stared at my reflection. I had long strait chocolate brown hair that reached to the middle of my back. My brown eyes, I had always thought, were a glassy solid brown that really brought attention to my smoothly sculpted cheek bones. My ears and nose were small, but not in a bad way. Over all I thought I was an averagely pretty girl.

Staring at myself made me think of what the kids at school would think of me. Maybe I would make friends, maybe I wouldn't; either way it didn't really matter to me. Friends were never something that I had worried about. I was confident enough in myself that I never have needed a posy of little followers making me feel powerful. I am powerful and always have been, and I will never and have never needed anyone to tell me that. Renee used to tell my when I was younger that I would scare the boys away with my self-assurance. She was right, but even then I didn't care.

Today, though I was a _little _nervous about the new school. Not about the other students, them I could handle. I was more worried about the teachers. I had always been one of the best students in my class; quick on my way to valedictorian. With a 4.0 GPA no wonder all of my teachers loved me. But here, I was bound to look like an incompetent fool because of my laid back attitude. If the teachers based my grades on my academic achievements instead of their personal opinion of me, then I would be fine. That's what I was hoping for. _Like that would ever happen._

Shrugging I reached to the edge of the counter and grabbed my towel to wrap around myself; because I had forgotten a change of clothes. After packing up my stuff into my bathroom bag I unlocked the door and stuck my head out. No sign of Charlie. Moving quickly I went into my room and closed the door. Then I changed into a pair of old flannel sweats I had forgotten to take out of my duffel, and slipped on softest camisole. I climbed into bed, said a wish towards the stars that tomorrow would go over easily (I hate drama) and lay down. Seconds later I was out like a light.

**AN: okay, I know it's odd to put so much detail into what she packed and stuff, but I wanted her belongings to show a little bit of her personality. And to the reviewer who asked the chapters to be longer, is this long enough? Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed about my story. Any questions, comments, or requests you know the drill. Oh, and can anyone guess what's in the briefcase? Muhuhaha.**


	4. AN

**Hey Readers, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long while. I've been busy with family stuffs. I will update as soon as possible, I promise. I've already begun work on the next chapter, but to make the meeting between Edward and Bella perfect, it will take a little bit longer that I had hoped. As soon as I find a spare moment (and my mom fixes the computer so I can get my story back) I will update and immediately begin on the next chapter.**

**Updates for following chapters:**

**Bella will go to school**

**Bella will meet Edward and the Cullens**

**Bella will get a job and receive her books through mail from her mom**

**Edward will fall in love with Bella, and vice versa**

**Jacob will try to kiss Bella (that'll be good, hehe I'm an Edward fan, don't worry )**

**(Any requests, suggestions, or questions are welcome at any time)**

**Also, thanks to all reviewers, especially the suggestive ones who tell me how to spell (which I'm not great at) and give better grammar and sentence structure ideas! But all reviews are greatly appreciated, especially sense I didn't have to tell you to review, but ask. So GRACIAS!!!**


	5. first day

An: Thanks to all of the readers and to all of the reviewers. You guys Rock. Not that this is any excuse, but my computer has been possessed by the evil spirits of the dead James and Victoria and it won't allow me to add any chapters to fanfiction. For the past month I have done everything I can to work out the kinks. So if you're reading this, I must have done it. Anyways I just wanted to let you know that the delay in chapters is not something I'm happy with and I'm very sorry for the wait.

**Chapter Four**

"Beeellllaaaa," someone called to me from far away. But feeling it was way too early for me to even consider crawling out from beneath my covers to inspect what was going on I ignored it. That was until I heard a more recognizable version of the same voice. It was Charlie waking me up. "Bells, it's time to get up for school. You forgot an alarm clock. I guess I'll have to buy you one sometime."

_Nope, it's in the front pocket of my duffel bag and I forgot about it._ Rolling over onto my back I pulled the covers off of my face. Standing above me was Charlie, smelling a bit concerned.

"Don't be concerned Charlie, I'm just tired," I said with a smile. Now he smelled exasperated.

"I will NEVER figure out how you do that!" with a smile and a quick tap on my foot he walked out of my room and closed the door. The pitter patter of rain was the only sound in my room. Using all the will I could muster at God-only-knows-how-early, I was able to stagger ungracefully out of bed and to my closet. With my eyes squinted against the morning light streaming through my window, I picked out a black pair of flare jeans, black Airwalks, a loose black zip up hoody, and a bright neon green tank top. _Win or doubt wear black._ I also grabbed a pair of striped neon green and black forearm length arm warmers, and black square earrings with "I live outside the box" written in curly neon green across it. Pushing up the sleeves on my hoody, I clasped on a black studded choker and ran downstairs after hastily running a brush through my hair.

Once downstairs I grabbed a granola bar out of the nearly empty cupboard next to the refrigerator. Then I picked up my leather biker jacket off of the back of the kitchen chair where I dropped it the night before. Running outside I remembered that I didn't have the keys to my car, but since Charlie hadn't given them to me I decided they must be in the ignition. Charlie had left for work right after he woke me up, so I didn't have to worry about avoiding the cruiser when I drove out of the driveway. Climbing into the front seat I tossed my coat into the passenger seat and found that the keys were indeed, in the ignition. I was at school in minutes.

I knew that I wasn't late by any means, when I saw that the parking lot was nearly deserted. The only cars in the lot were a handful of beat-up old rust buckets and one shiny silver Volvo. Figuring all the cars belonged to the teachers, I grabbed my coat and walked slowly towards the building marked OFFICE. I loved walking through the rain because the drops sliding down my skin made me feel truly free. Once inside the chilly building I realized that I had forgotten to put on my coat. _Oh well. _

Inside the small waiting area were a dozen different potted plants, two desks, a few ugly orange chairs, and a woman in a casual purple T-shirt. _Where's the partridge in a pair tree?_ Smiling at my own little joke I walked over to the woman behind the desk and cleared my throat. Hearing me she jumped slightly and looked up at me with a round, soft face. She had on reading glasses and small gold cross necklace. Her eyes got three times bigger when she looked at me for real.

"H-hi," she stuttered out in shock. She smelled like blooming distaste, but still uncertain. _This should be fun._

"Hello," I said in my sweetest honey and milk voice. "My name is Isabella Swan. I believe that I should be expected, ma'am. Do you think that it's possible for me to pick up my schedule and perhaps a map as well? Being new, I will probably get lost easily with all of these separate buildings." Although I had been a bit distracted by the bliss of the falling rain I _had _noticed that most of the buildings were small and separated. _I'll have to use my black carrying bag for my books. _

"Oh," she said blushing a bit. "Yes, of course. Well, sweetheart, we sure didn't expect someone so…polite?" She smelled confused now, and she was looking at me peculiarly. _I can only imagine the thoughts running through her head._ Realizing that she must look rude, she plastered on a fake smile and, without looking away from me, picked up a manila folder and handed it to me.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said with a smile before turning on my heal and leaving. Once outside I opened the folder and fished out my schedule and a blue map of the school. My schedule went like this… **(I'm not sure on teacher names or order)**

_First: English with Mrs. Krolly_

_Second: Science with Mr. Wickmore_

_Third: History with Mr. Brecoon_

_Fourth: Spanish with Mrs. Ootlow_

_Lunch_

_Fifth: Biology with Mr. Breckot_

_Sixth: P.E. with Mr. Cachupe_

Following the simple map, I made my way towards the English building. The building's front door was open and the teacher was sitting at her desk looking over a disarray of papers. I walked up to her and stood in front of her desk, waiting for her to notice me. When she finally did, she jumped just like the secretary. This made me smirk internally. _If this is how the adults react, what about the kids?_

"Hello," I began still using a polite voice. "My name is Isabella Swan, or Bella, and you must be Mrs. Krolly."

"Ummm," she seemed shocked. _What was it with people around here? Never seen someone in black before? _Then she seemed to regain control of herself and smiled at me. "Yes I am Mrs. Krolly. We've been expecting you. Chief Swan speaks so highly of you." Looking down at her papers again she picked out a list of some sort with a coffee cup ring on it. "Here is a list of books we will be reading and subjects we will be studying this semester. It also has everything that you've missed, and the highlighted areas are the things that we are currently working on. Welcome to Forks!" With that final line I turned around and scanned the room for the best seat. Because I wasn't told where to sit I figured that I could sit anywhere. Choosing a seat in the back near the window I sat down and waited for class to begin.

Soon after I sat down, kids began filing through the door in sets of two and three. Every time someone noticed me sitting in the corner, a ripple effect of voices spread through the room. Nobody had the guts to come sit next to me until a shy looking girl in jeans and red T-shirt walked in and found every other seat taken. Blushing slightly she walked over to me.

"Can I sit here?" she asked softly.

"Sure," I replied with a smile. _You'd think by high school they'd understand not to judge a book by its cover._ "My name is Isabella Swan. What's your name?" Seeming to be taken aback by my kindness she blushed again before answering to her shoes.

"I'm Angela. It's nice to meet you, Isabella."

"Please call me Bella, Isabella is too formal," I grinned at her when she glanced up. Angela didn't look at me though, instead she looked straight forward. "You know, I don't bite. You _can _look at me." She blushed again and looked at me for a few seconds. "That's better. So what's the deal? I got something on my face?"

"No," she glanced at her toes before looking at me again. "It's just that we've never had anyone that looks like you here, before now."

"What do you mean, 'looks like me'?"

"Well," she blushed slightly, "someone who's so…I don't know. Gothic?" This made me burst out laughing. And because of my laughter, the whole class turned to look at me with faces like starving little gossip birds. Still smiling, I corrected Angela's conclusion of me.

"I'm not gothic, Angela," I said smiling still. "I'm just me." Her face screwed up in confusion for a moment and then smoothed out as she smiled. _Angela isn't so bad._

"Me too," she whispered as she turned forward again. Mrs. Krolly began teaching and the other students turned around with confused faces. Throughout the class the students would whisper and glance at me, but I didn't care. At the end of class I said goodbye to Angela and, following the map, made my way to Science.

The rest of my classes went by in a similar fashion. First, I would introduce myself to the teacher and get an update on the class. I would talk with one or two nice people and get a lot of stares. Then I would explain that I'm not gothic and that I am just me. At lunch I sat at an empty table by myself, the way I liked it, and ate an apple from the free fruit bar because I had forgotten my wallet. Everything was average and boring until I got to my fifth hour Biology class.

After introducing myself to Mr. WickmoreI sat next to a very beautiful boy that I had seen at lunch with what I assumed was his family. He had bronze hair and black eyes. His sleeve was pushed up and his hand was clenched in a fist on the table. Muscles rippled up his arm and his jaw was clenched in anger. Through the whispers around me I found out that his name was Edward Cullen. I was confused as to why he would hate me already, because it wasn't actually anger in his face, but hate. _What the hell did I ever do to him?_

"You got a problem?" I asked him in an exasperated voice.

"No," he practically growled at me. His eyes were fastened to the blank green chalkboard as if something very fascinating going on with the fly dancing around the chalk eraser.

"Then why the hell do you look so pissed off with me?"

"You smell…never mind," he cut himself off before he could finish his sentence. Knowing that I didn't smell bad, I got extremely puzzled.

"Listen, I know that I don't smell bad, so cut the excuses and open that pretty-boy little mouth of yours and spill."

The whole class was staring at me with their mouths hanging open. Since they had already gotten past the surprise of first seeing me, I figured I had done something out of the norm. Finally tearing his eyes away from the board, he looked at me. Still feeling the stares of my fellow classmates I had the urge to whip around and say 'Boo,' but resisted the temptation. Right now I wanted to figure out this guy's problem.

"I never did anything to you, so you shouldn't hate already. You don't even know me. I like to at least make an impact and give people a reason before they start to hate me."

He didn't even bother answering. Without any type of explanation he got up and practically sprinted out of the room. The door swung slowly shut in his wake. The stool he had been previously sitting on was now lying on the ground and every face was turned towards the archway. When the latch on the door clicked shut, everyone in the room, in unison, turned expectantly my way.

"Huh," I said stricken. "Must be some small town way of saying 'hello and welcome to our town, please make yourself at home." The class laughed and turned back to the front of the room. Of course, though, the talking didn't end. _I wonder what all that was about._

AN: _I'll make it short and sweet._

_For its true, I need to type._

_So a tune I'll quickly beat._

_All reviews I do thank._

_They bring a hope to my fingers._

_No authors block, no page that's blank_

_I do not order a review, but please read._

_Bella will soon know the truth of Edward._

_So this final thing I do plead._

_Foreshadow the future of what I write._

_The suitcase's contents, Edwards words, the ally and more._

_I beg of thee with all my might._


	6. meeting jacob black

**Chapter 5**

After school was over I walked outside to my car and got in. Once my keys hit the ignition t.a.t.u. (a Russian band) started to stream out of my speakers. T.a.t.u. was my calming/relaxation music and I put it in this morning because I figured I would need it after my first day at Forks High. Most of my annoyance was caused by the evil attitudes and exclusive cliché cliques that so many high schools have.

Although this place didn't have defined cliques like my old school did, you could still tell who was more likely to fit in where; and being a bit of everything, I hated cliques so this was good. The sweater-vesters, as I call them, hung out together and avoided the clowners, also known as the preppy make-up covered Barbie girls…if you want to get technical. There were even a couple of the punkers trying to be gothic. Unfortunately the _almost _illusion was shattered by the backwards hats and baggy blue jeans. Even though people mostly kept to the others that were like them, they still mingled a bit. This, of course, was an upside to TinyTown…my new nickname for Forks. Although it was a little annoying how everyone here had no sense of humor. It was truly disappointing. Fortunately for them, Bella was here to save the day.

Deciding not to go straight home since I do my homework best at night, I meandered through TinyTown looking for anyplace that I could hang out. Not many cars were out and the few that _were_ driving around looked like scrap mettle next to my mustang. I was never one to brag or care what other people thought of me, but it felt nice to look good and to have such a sleek ride.

As a soft misty rain clung to my windshield I spotted a small, lit up sign about a block away. Making my way there I noticed that a couple of the cars in its miniature parking lot were from my school. Pulling carefully into a spot next to a run-down Volkswagon I looked up at the building. The sign said Coffee House. _They're not very creative here, now are they?_ The front windows were so covered with flyers and posters and advertisements that I couldn't see into the building.

Back home we had a place similar to what I suspected this one was like. Everyone could come and hang whenever they wanted. No one played pranks or made fun of anyone else. At home it was the absolutely only place where people from different groups could talk without their friends interfering. Here it probably wasn't any different.

Getting out of my car I grabbed Wuthering Heights and slipped into my leather jacket. My keys went into my front pants pocket and I slammed the car door shut. Once inside I saw that, indeed, it was a local hang out. About a dozen of my classmates were scattered around the open area. Some people had magazines, were hanging out by themselves and reading up on the latest fashion statements and celebrity scandals. Others were sipping double shot mocha lattes and gossiping about small town life.

I ordered a quick plain black coffee and found an excluded seat off in the corner. Just as I was getting into my book someone next to me cleared their throat. Not even flinching I kept on reading as I spoke.

"Can I help you?" I asked bluntly.

"Bella?" the stranger sounded a bit confused.

"Mhmm," I still didn't look up from my book.

"I'm Jacob Black."

"Okay?" Did this guy not realize I was busy? Seriously, I thought small town people were supposed to never be rude or something like that. Then again I wasn't one to believe what other people said so I didn't really have any expectations to be shattered. Sighing, I decided to cut the guy a break. I lifted my head up, and up, and up.

"For the love of little green apples, how tall are you?" I couldn't help but blurt out. Then again I don't really stop myself from saying stuff when I feel like it. The kid, who I distantly remembered introduced himself as Jacob Black, grinned at my like it was Christmas morning and he just got a puppy.

"Six foot three," he replied. Then he sat down in the other chair of the two-seater table. There was a plastic cup of what looked like a banana-strawberry smoothie in his hand. The little cup looked like it would break in a second flat if he squeezed his massive paw too hard.

"Who said you could sit with me?" I asked in a flat tone. I truly hated it when people just assumed stuff. Taking a good look at him I realized that he was handsome. Black hair hung thick and straight to his shoulders and it looked good with his solid dark brown eyes. His naturally darkened skin and almond shaped eyes gave away that he was of a distinct Indian descent.

"Well, I…" I cut him off.

"You what? Decided that because I spoke to you we were gonna be best buds? Listen, that's cute and all, actually no it's not, but still. Anyway. I don't know you, and so far I don't particularly like you. So if you could do yourself a favor and just leave, that would be great." His grin slowly melted into a frown as I spoke. Before he looked younger, but now the age in his eyes increased three-fold.

"You've changed," was all he said. He made no move to vacate the seat he resided comfortably in and he didn't let his gaze waver from my face. Deciding that I wanted to know what he was feeling because I couldn't read his expression very well. At least not beyond the outright confusion clearly shown in his wrinkled forehead and questioning look.

Leaning forward slightly, I took in a big breath of air. Along with the smells of freshly ground coffee beans, stale cigarette smoke, and sweet smell of pastries, was the smell of Jacob Black. The other scents over-powered that of Jacob Black and I closed my eyes so I could concentrate further. Only barely conscious of everything in the room, I made sure my face was blank and that I didn't become to obvious in sniffing the air. Only a hand full of people knew about my odd little gift, and I planned on keeping it that way.

Jacob Black's scent was vaguely familiar, though that wasn't important to my at the moment. Putting effort into only concentrating on Jacob's scent, I breathed deeply. Mingling with the aroma of Jacob, was an odd, but distinct, odor of wet dog. Pushing that out of my mind with the thought that he must have a pet, I breathed again. Jacob smelled harsh. Like an abrupt cut across the flesh, something sharp and dangerous. But along with that, was the whiff of emotion that I was searching for. There was a large amount of confusion mixed with surprise, apprehension, happiness, excitement, and….love? My eyes flashed open and I could feel surprise flit across my face before I forced it back into a protective blankness.

"Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm Jacob Black."

"How do you know me?" I asked. Jacob's face softened into the little-boy look I first saw him with, and he smiled.

"My dad, Billy Black, and your dad go fishing together. My sisters used to baby-sit you while they were out. Don't you remember?" Now that he mentioned it, I did remember those summers when I would spend days with his sisters, Rebecca and something else, spending nights eating barbecue around a campfire or around the television screen in their tiny living room (depending on the weather and what game was on). Jacob and I had been friends for awhile, but I never really understood how he could be so close minded.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Oh? You're kidding right? Bells come on! We used to hang out all the time. We would…" he tried to keep going but I didn't really feel in the mood for reminiscing, so I cut him off.

"Yeah, Jacob, I remember. But as interesting as this happens to not be, I really must be going." Standing up I slipped on my coat and grabbed my book and coffee. Jacob stood up with me and looked flustered. Walking away without a backwards glance I made my way towards the door. Unfortunately, I could feel Jacob towering over me from behind as he followed me. I hated people walking behind me.

I whipped around in furry to face Jacob. He had been walking too closely, thought, and we ended up only inches apart. His fragrance hit me hard and my rage increased as I smelt the disgusting dog smell on him, although somewhere inside of me it hit a button that flashed as comfort. Lucky for me, I didn't really do comfort very well.

"Listen, Jacob. I know that we were somewhat friends when we were little, but things change. You seem nice enough and all, but you were always a think-inside-the-box type of person, and my box just so happens to be a star. There isn't anyway we're gonna be able to get along, unless somehow, you grew up and realized that the world isn't always in a straight cut. So just back yourself away and stop following me. It's what's best for you."

"Who says it's best for me?" he whispered it to me. And I realized just how close he was. His lips were parted, his eyes slightly drooping, and his head bent down to me. Not really knowing what Jacob was going to do, especially after smelling…love…on him, I took a slight precaution without hurting my pride by backing down. Showing my finder into his chest I pushed, even though I knew he wasn't going to move. All that muscle had to be good for something, right?

"I say it's best for you. Now. Go. Away."

With each word I poked him through his tight navy blue T-shirt. He smiled slightly and didn't reply. Instead, he wrapped his right arm behind me neck and smashed his lips to mine. Of course me being me, I knew what to do. Leaning into him a thru off his balance. Sadly it seemed to make him think I was into the kiss, and he shoved his tongue into my mouth. Bending back my knee I pulled forward and hit him in a very sensitive spot. He froze with his mouth still plastered to mine, though his tongue was safely back in his own mouth.

Using my left hand I grabbed the hand behind my neck and ducked under it, thought still holding on. Spinning in a circle and taking his arm with me, I ended up behind him with his arm at a very awkward angle. Straightening his arm I pushed at the elbow and he unfroze. Dropping to his knees he cried out in pain. I felt my mouth curl up in a smile that has been known to scare little children.

"You see Jacob, I don't like you that way, or at all really." I pushed harder. He screamed again. I felt his muscles bunch and I dropped his arm before he could pull me with his arm. But I wasn't done with him yet. Tucking my thumb into the palm of my hand I swung my entire arm forward. My aim was true and the hand chopped into Jacob's neck with a satisfying thud. He started choking slightly, though it wouldn't kill him it _would_ most likely make him pass out from oxygen deprivation.

"What? I'm sorry I can't quite understand you. Is there something you're trying to say? Now, now Jacob, you're gonna have to speak up if you want to say something," I chuckled and I knew it sounded vicious. Jacob was leaning over, one hand on his throat, the other clawing into the ground. "Did you truly think that I would _ever_ let you force your mouth upon mine without making you pay for it? Is your vision fading and the lights going dim? That's okay, you're just going to pass…this time." Sometimes I can be a bit sadistic, and this was one of those times. I wanted to relish in his pain and hear him beg for mercy. Kneeling down beside him, I petted his hair gently a few times before grabbing onto it and pulling his head back so I stared at the ceiling and his throat was displayed to me. I put my check next to his and whispered in his ear so that no one else could hear.

"If you ever so much as tough me again, I will kill you, Jacob Black."

With those final words I slammed his face into the floor and, hearing the crunch of his nose breaking, stood up. Grabbing the book that I dropped when he kissed me, I shook off the few drops of coffee that had splashed onto it and walked out the door. All the way to the door I felt stairs on my back and heard whispers as the gossip began.

After climbing into my car I took out my t.a.t.u. CD and put in a mixed CD of only loud head-bashing-worthy music to drown out my thoughts. Then I drove home to the quant little house with it's bright yellow cupboards and my silver briefcase.

**AN: Okay, so if you didn't notice, that was supposed to be cliffy. If you grace me with a****review, than I would appreciate your opinions on the "fight" scene. I would really like to know if it was understandable. Oh, and I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update. I know I probably lost a good portion of my readers, but I had finals. Please read and review if you want to.**


End file.
